La fiesta de Hallowen
by ZoeyNyx
Summary: la historia empieza de lujo con apuestas y todo, pero de un momento a otro todo se vuelve horroroso para los niños de la P.S.118 tras su genial esfuerzo para que el gimnasio quedara de lujo para su fiesta de Hallowen. Disfrútenla espero la entiendan y gracias por leer.


**Este one-shot es parte del Segundo Concurso de One-Shots de "HeyArnold!"**

Ya estaba a punto de llegar el Halloween en la ciudad y en muchas más, todos preparándose con las casas adornadas, calabazas cortadas con una cara enojada, fantasmas de sabanas, y muñecos hechos con ropa vieja o muñecos tenebroso nuevos, miles de casas que utilizaran para fiestas o para asustar a cualquiera que se acercara, típicamente una casa de sustos a lo que los jóvenes y niños se aventuran a entrar en ella. En la primaria P.S 118 la festividad no podía faltar, todos estaban ayudando a decorar el gran gimnasio que iba ser el lugar perfecto para celebrar ese día y claro la encargada de esto era nada más ni nada menos que Rhonda la chica popular y a la moda de la primaria

- Vamos querida eso va más alto - dijo la pelinegra a Helga - Phoebe eso na va hay - mirando su tabla, donde anotaba lo que ya tenía y lo que ya estaba hecho - va allá - señalo sin mirar a la oriental.

-No sabes el trabajo que me costó solo ponerlo Rhonda - excusó la rubia

- Parece que no es así, el lado derecho es más alto - mirando la tabla - La fiesta comenzara a las 6:00 de la tarde no falten - caminando hacia el otro lado del gimnasio - no olviden ir a mi casa a las 3:00 - grito

- Bien Helga acabamos esto y vamos a la casa de Rhonda - colocando globos a un lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó Helga que estaba a 3 metros del suelo sentada en las escaleras

- Son las 2:00 - mirando su reloj - saliendo vamos por algo de comer a la cafetería, tengo mucha hambre.

- Si esto de estar ayudando me dio hambre - atando la cinta - listo vámonos - salto desde la escalera llegando al suelo sin desequilibrarse

Las dos terminaron sus deberes en el gimnasio y caminaron a la cafetería, Phoebe pidió una ensalada y un vaso de agua, Helga pidió una dona y refresco. Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

- Helga debiste pedir algo más saludable

- No estoy bien Phoebe, pero mira quien viene el gordinflón rosado y sus compinches Stinky y Sid - mirando a los chicos acercarse.

- Igual me da gusto verte Helga - dijo Harold

- ¿Qué quieres panzón? - tomando su refresco

- Helga como vas a venir vestida a la fiesta de Halloween

- A ti que te importa - le dio una mordida a su dona - que ¿quieres copearme el disfraz? - arqueando una ceja.

- Algo así - mirándola - tú siempre escoges buenos disfraces

- Mmm disfrázate de un espanta pájaros - dándole un trago a su refresco - te quedaría bien

Sid y Stinky se empezaron a reír y Phoebe solo observaba

- No soy tu blanco fácil Helga - dijo Harold

- Oh ¡claro que sí! Te apuesto que no escoges un buen disfraz para la fiesta.

- Con que vamos con apuestas eh - dijo Harold mirándola maliciosamente - pues yo te apuesto que no llevas un buen disfraz

Al escuchar esto Helga le dio otro trago de refresco y mordió su dona, sin decirle nada a su compañero. Harold sin embargo ese silencio lo tomo como otra cosa

- Que ¿miedito Pataki? - dijo divertido

Helga mirándolo, solo frunció el ceño, arqueo la comisura de sus labios, una sonrisa pequeña y malvada.

- Helga G. Pataki nunca tiene miedo - mirándolo con el cejo fruncido

- Bien entonces te veré en la fiesta Pataki - dándole la mano - si gano me harás todas las tareas por un mes

- Así será - apretando la mano de Harold - si yo gano me darás 200 dólares

- Esto se va a poner interesante - dijo Stinky

- Muy interesante ya quiero ver como se vestirá Helga - dijo Sid

- Ni una palabra de esto - les dijo a Stinky y Sid - si no se las verán conmigo - enseñándoles su puño

- Claro Helga - dijeron al unísono

- Vámonos Phoebe - terminando su refresco- necesitamos irnos ya

- Si Helga - las dos salieron de la cafetería y de la institución sin ser interrumpidas por nadie.

Salieron de la escuela eran las 2:30 así que tuvieron que caminar rápido si no querían hacer enojar a Rhonda. En el camino iban en silencio, Phoebe decidió mejor no hablar de lo que paso en la cafetería entendía el silencio de la rubia y eso significaba que ella estaba pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Sin saber cómo Helga se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la casa de Rhonda, tocaron el timbre y salió un señor de una edad grande, vestido de pingüino diría Helga.

- Se encontrara Rhonda - pregunto la oriental

- ¿Quién es Simón? - preguntaron dentro de la casa, una voz femenina.

- Buscan a la señorita Rhonda - le dijo a la amable a aquella señora que estaba justo a un lado del señor vestido de pingüino o más bien Simón

- Si mama ellas son las otras niñas que faltaban - dijo Rhonda mientras bajaba las escaleras, se detuvo en el último peldaño - déjalas pasar en 30 minutos nos vamos

Simón les hizo un ademan para que pasaran, entraron y las dos de dirigieron a Rhonda

- Ella es mi mama - señalándola - mama iré con ellas a la boutique amorevole y mis amigas que se encuentran allá arriba

- Bien, no te tardes - volteo a ver de reojo a Phoebe y Helga y paso a lado de ellas - compermiso - dijo amable

- esperen aquí voy por mi bolso y las demás - subiendo las escaleras

- ¿Te podrías apurar? - dijo Helga con fastidio

Solo vieron como desapareció de su vista y Phoebe estaba decidida a hablar de lo que su mente le habia estado dando vueltas.

- Helga - llamando su atención - dime que eso de la apuesta era una simple broma - sacó, no era una pregunta si no un comienzo de la conversación de la cual la rubia no se iba a escapar

- Phoebe no es una broma, en primera ese zopenco me provoco y en segunda lo tengo que hacer si no mi reputación caerá por los suelos - mirando a ala oriental - sabes que quiero el dinero de ese zopenco y no es por necesidad si no por hacerle pasar un rato desagradable- alzo los hombros - además que puedo perder

- Nada, solo esfuerzo por hacer tarea extra un mes - apunto, Helga la miro con los ojos entrecerrados diciéndole que mejor ya no hablara

En los pasillos de arriba se escuchaban vocea dulces y risas enormes que se escuchaban por toda la casa eran Rhonda, Lila, Nadine y Sheena, habia alguien más.

Helga en cuanto la vio quedo boquiabierta nunca pensó que ella se llevaría bien con Rhonda, esa ella era Ruth, la chica que los lleva por 2 años, aquella que alguna vez Arnold estaba enamorado.

- Bien vámonos - dijo Rhonda

Todas las chicas iban en el auto todas cómodas excepto Helga, realmente ella no era tan así como ellas pero le daba igual tenía que seguir si tenía que ganar una apuesta.

Llegaron a la famosa boutique amorevole y entraron en cuanto todas desaparecieron por su camino Helga seguía a Rhonda y esta se dio cuenta.

- Helga querida si quieres un autógrafo trae una pluma y papel - dijo Rhonda mirando la ropa.

- ¿Esta tienda que tiene que ver con los disfraces? - pregunto observando dependiente la tienda

- ¡Es que acaso no lo ves! - sorprendida dijo Rhonda - el lugar te puede dar los mejores disfraces pero a la moda por supuesto, por ejemplo - buscando con la mirada en la ropa que estaba frente a ella - este - saco un vestido de color naranja con una cara estampada de una calabaza - vez, son del tema, nada más lo que cambia es el estilo, este esta bonito pero no va para mi

Helga solo miraba como Rhonda escogía y sacaba y metía la ropa.

- Si quieres preguntarme algo dime - puntualizo la pelinegra que aún estaba mirando la ropa

- ¿Cómo sabes que te quiero preguntar algo? - cruzándose de brazos

- Instintos de mujer - contesto

- ¿Mujer? Si apenas eres una niña de 10 años - mofo - bueno ya - pauso un momento y no podía sintetizar las palabras, respiro hondo se tranquilizó - bien ¿qué es lo que me podría poner yo? - dijo con un tono de voz que Rhonda no supo distinguir si era enojo o pena

- Depende ¿para que lo quieres? - pregunto

- Para la fiesta - arqueando una ceja

- Me refiero al propósito Helga - mirándola

- Ah bueno pues digámoslo que es para impresionar - dudando si está bien contárselo a Rhonda, es popular, comunicativa y lista, pero sobre todo comunicativa

-...y se puede saber ¿por qué quieres impresionar? - queriendo enterarse de todo pero obvio Helga no lo iba a decir

- Solo quiero saber que me podría poner - enojada

- Bien te ayudare, pero vamos al vestidor.

Tras pasado 2 horas escogiendo los vestuarios de cada quien y de paso pasar a la estética para que las maquillen como debe de ser, estaban apuradas apenas y llegaban a la fiesta. Lo sorprendente de todo es que Helga no hizo remolinos ni huracanes para entrar y dejarse que le hicieran todo lo que ya le hicieron. Era porque lo necesitaba no por que quiere.

Una vez en la puerta del gimnasio entran y todos perplejos las quedaron viendo, a las niñas que iban espectacularmente vestidas

Lila llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro que le llegaban un poco antes de las rodillas y las mangas largas al final de estas la tela formaba como campanas, llevaba 2 trenzas, unos zapatos negros y unas medias blancas y un gorro negro, Hermelinda linda, Lila se habia disfrazado de ella pero a Rhonda no le gustaba así que le dio un toque tipo ella.

Nadine, ella tomo el disfraz de calabaza pero Rhonda se lo cambio por el vestido naranja con el estampado de calabaza, unos zapatos naranjas, el cabello suelto y un gorro naranja. Le tuvieron que pintar su cara pero se veía cómoda

Sheena habia decidido vestirse de Frankenstein, pero Rhonda volvió a intervenir y le hizo que se pusiera un vestido azul marino, unos zapato del mismo color, una peluca con rayos blancos y a ella le tuvieron que pintar la cara y caracterizarla. Tipo monster high.

Ruth como toda una fashionista no necesito ayuda de Rhonda ella habia escogido el disfraz de Julieta nadie sabe las razones pero ella lo llevaba, un vestido largo y azul con un peinado algo extravagante.

Rhonda llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y de largo un poco antes de las rodillas, unas alas y unos zapatos blancos que se le veían geniales, cabello suelto y con destellos en el cabello y en la cara.

Y finalmente Helga, Rhonda le probaba todos aquellos disfraces que al parecer a ella no le gustaban, hasta que paso ese hermoso conjunto que lleva ahora.

Una blusa blanca sin mangas, una falda lisa y de 3/4 de la cintura y muy corta le llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla, el cabello alaciado y muy bien fijado y una capa corta que le llegaba justo al borde de su falda, la capa dentro rojo y fuera negro, solo iba pintada de los labios un rojo cereza y los ojos delineados de negro, las uñas pintadas de negro, unos zapatos de tacón bajos negros. La hacían lucir bien.

Todas vestidas de algún monstruo o algún personaje de miedo o que al menos intervino. Todas fashion estilo Rhonda.

Todos perplejos solo miraban a la que nunca creyeron que llevaría puesto lo que lleva ahorita. Helga

La rubia sin esperar nada se dirige a aquel, rosado que va vestido del zorro, y sin nada que temer dijo:

- Me debes 200 dólares fox - con una sonrisa enorme lo mira y se va con sus amigas que ya estaban en la mesa de ponche.

Llego y tomo un vaso se sirvió ponche y lo bebió rápido tenía sed, con la rabilla de los ojos nota como a alguien se le ocurrió la misma idea que Rhonda ir vestido de Vampiro. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quién era. Ni con disfraz podía ocultar esa cabeza de balón que tiene.

Arnold iba vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa blanca una capa y solo iban delineados sus ojos junto con su amigo Gerald que iba vestido de lobo. Iba hablar cuando se apagó la luz ¡viva! pensó Helga.

Se escuchó un grito por todo el gimnasio, todos se asustaron. El director Wartz gritando que se calmaran, nadie le hizo caso y los gritos y chillidos se empezaron a expandir más en el gimnasio. De una de las ventanas chicas que tiene el gimnasio rompiendo el vidrio salió una mano que con el vidrio roto salió llena de sangre. Mirando la mano todos gritaron más fuerte y se prendieron las luces y con un gesto divertido se asoma Curly por la ventana.

- Feliz Halloween - burlándose de todos los que estaban con cara de espantados

- Que susto ¿no? - dijo Gerald acercándose a Phoebe

- Por favor a eso le llamas broma de ¡Halloween! - dijo señalando a Curly que quería bajar pero resbalo su mano con un pedazo de pastel que estaba embarrado en la pared. Le habia aventado de todo tras hacerles esa broma que los asusto.

- No...Pero no me vas a negar que los espa...- no término de hablar se habían apagado las luces de nuevo pero esta vez sin gritos ni chillidos.

- Curly deja de hacer esas bromas y enciende esas luces -grito el director Wartz que se encontraba debajo de la mesa de bocadillos.

- ¡Yo no fui! - grito Curly colgado de la ventana.

- Vamos por dios ¿quién va a hacer otra broma estúpida? - mofo Helga

- No lo sé pero esto no se está volviendo divertido - dijo Rhonda

Todos en el gimnasio estaban platicando eso de irse la luz el espanto en un principio pero ahora ya no, despues de unos minutos que se fue la luz se empezaron a escuchar ruidos. Y de pronto un azotó, era la puerta del gimnasio que se cerró sola no habia nadie cerca.

- ¿Que es ese ruido? - dijo Lila asustada

- ¿quién cerró la puerta? - pregunto asustada Sheena

- es otra broma absurda de Halloween - contesto Helga - Yo me voy - camino hacia la puerta del gimnasio, se encendió la luz, siguió y llego a la puerta y jalo para abrir, no se abren, volvió a jalarlas, no se abrió - oigan abran - grito, y volvió a jalar las puertas

- estas diciendo que no tenemos salida - dijo Harold

- Nooooo solo estoy jugando a que no puedo abrir la puerta - dijo Helga

- menos mal - contesto Harold

- ¡Pero que zopenco! no puedo abrir la puerta - grito

Todo el gimnasio se llenó de gritos por todos los alumnos. Todos corren, gritan y se esconden.

- Ya, ya niños calma solo esta atorada - dijo el Sr. simón, se acercó a la puerta y jalo, no se abrió - si hay alguien del otro lado abran la puerta - grito

- No hay nadie allá afuera, todos están aquí adentro y todos asistieron a la fiesta - dijo Lorenzo - aquí está la lista - enseñándosela al Sr. Simón

- Es cierto - sorprendido

- Eso significa que estamos atrapados - dijo Nadine

- Cálmense - dijo Arnold

- Vaya el señor "todo va a estar bien" ha hablado - mofo Helga

Se vuelven a apagar y esta vez se escuchó una voz que estaba sollozando diciendo el nombre del director Wartz, el director se encontraba debajo de la mesa de bocadillos de repente la mesa se empieza a levantar dejando al director en descubierto y escuchándose una voz diciendo el nombre del director. Parecía una voz de un niño y todos gritaron al ver la mesa flotando con un aspecto verde fosforescente. Todos, excepto Arnold.

Se encendieron las luces y la mesa callo, antes que esta se estampara en el suelo es director se escapó.

Arnold sin inmutarse se acerca a sus compañeros y dice:

- Esto no puede ser posible, alguien está haciendo esta broma pesada.

Helga que estaba a unos pasos de ellos escucho lo que Arnold dijo y con ceño fruncido se acercó a ellos.

- Vamos cabeza de balón, ahora nos vas a decir que lo verde que se vio era solo pintura y que la mesa estaba atada a una cuerda ¿no? - caminó hacia la mesa destruida - notas alguna cuerda ¡Arnoldo! - gritó enojada desde la mesa rota.

- Helga tiene razón - dijo Phoebe

- Director Wartz alguien que quisiera vengarse de usted, por alguna razón - preguntó Arnold al director que se levantaba del suelo

- Pues no, a todos los he tratado con mucho respeto y cariño

- Aja - mofó Harold cruzando de brazos

- Enserio ¿no hay alguien que quiera hacerle una broma? - preguntó Sid

- Nadie - aseguro el director

- ¡Nadie! - dijo Stinky - ¡¿enserio?! - sorprendido - yo recuerdo que hubo alguna vez un niño inteligente que murió aquí en el gimnasio

- Es cierto - dijo Gerald - yo me la se

- Cuéntala - grito un niño desde el otro lado del gimnasio.

Todos se habían calmado y escuchando lo que decía el director y los niños.

- Cuenta la leyenda que un día llamado Fernando se murió aquí en el gimnasio que se encontraba en construcción. Como quien dice apenas se estaba construyendo la escuela. El niño era amable e inteligente pero un día un maestro le saco mala calificación por no hacer el trabajo en las hojas que él le dijo. Lo mando a dirección, pues dicen que el maestro odiaba a los alumnos, cuando Fernando llego a la dirección, el director estaba de malas, se desquito con el diciéndole que estaba suspendido, el niño tras escuchar que es suspendido corrió hacia el gimnasio y chocando con una madera tiro lo que habia encima cayéndole bultos de cemento y tablas quedo atrapado. Cuando una niña pasaba por ahí escucho al niño decir el nombre del director Wartz y corrió por auxilio. Cuando llegaron la ambulancia el niño ya no respiraba.

- A quien se le ocurre correr por un gimnasio en construcción solo porque lo ¡suspendieron! - dijo Helga - eso ya es exageración

- Pues así ocurrió - excuso Gerald

- Esta vez tiene razón Helga - dijo Arnold

- Eso fue demasiado exagerado - dijo Rhonda

- Mira quien lo di...- no termino la frase

La luz se habia ido de nuevo ¿qué era lo que querían? ¿Enserio seria el alma del niño que dice Gerald? Todos estaban más que ajustados al parecer eso de la mesa les dejo en claro que cuando la luz se va pasaran cosas raras.

Y así comenzó la luz se fue y entonces se escuchó un grito al fondo del gimnasio, se encendió la luz y se abrieron las puertas. Todos voltearon a ver quién fue el que grito. Era Eugene se habia atorado un pie en la ventilación. A nadie le intereso y todos salieron corriendo de ahí, pero Arnold, Gerald, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Lila y Phoebe, no se movieron de su lugar.

- Phoebe vámonos - dijo Helga

- Pero hay que ayudar a Eugene - dijo Phoebe

- hay nanita yo mejor me voy - saliendo corriendo como niñita del gimnasio, sí que Harold tiene ¡agallas!...

- Ash, vaya niño - camino hacia donde se encontraba Eugene y lo jalo - vamos pon de tu parte - grito mientras lo jalaba.

De un momento a otro se apagó la luz y se quedaron a oscuras Helga sintió que la jalaban pero era a Eugene que lo jalaron. Se encendió la luz Eugene desapareció.

- Vaya no está - mirando el conducto - ¿cómo es que cupo aquí? - pregunto

Los demás estaban totalmente atónitos de lo sucedido y no entendían como Helga que estaba ahí no se habia espantado. Se volvió a apagar la luz.

- He...He...Helga - dijo Sid tartamudeando

- ¿Qué? - volteando para verlo - habla zopenco - alzando los brazos

- Tra...tras...de. Ti - dijo Stinky

- ¡¿Qué?! - bajando los brazos y lentamente volteo, grito y se cayó para atrás.

- aaaaah - gritaron todos y Helga que estaba tirada cerca del conducto de aire sintió que la jalaban, grito lo más fuerte que pudo. Se encendió la Luz

- ¡Helga! - grito Arnold al ver a la rubia tirada en el suelo y con el pie metido en el conducto de aire. Sus manos tapaban su cara y encogida ella misma.

- Helga ¿estás bien? - pregunto acercándose a ella

- ¡No! Arnold no estoy bien, acabo de sentir como me jalaban hacia allá dentro - señalando el ducto- no es nada agradable - se encamino hacia las gradas y se sentó. Se fue la luz y se escuchó un grito. Se encendió la luz y Lila ya no estaba en su lugar.

- ¿Quién grito? - pregunto Helga

- No lo sé yo creí que fui...- Sid no termino pues fue interrumpido

- oh no - dijo Gerald

- Lila...- dijo Phoebe tapándose la boca

- Esto es malo muy malo...a todos nos llevara lo que sea que nos esté llevando...y eso no puede ser posible porque...por...que...aah - no termino, el susto que llevaba pudo más con ella, se desmayó.

- Genial Rhonda se desmayó - dijo Helga

- Necesitamos despertarla - dijo Lila

- Si, sentémosla en las gradas - propuso Stinky

- Hay que darle aire - comento Arnold

La sentaron y se fue la luz de nuevo, nadie le hizo caso, se preocupaban más por su amiga quien se encontraba desmayada en las gradas, Helga estaba mirando al techo y dio un grito.

- ¿Que pasa Helga? - pregunto Phoebe, se encendió la Luz y vio que Helga señalaba el techo - ¿que viste Helga?

- Un...u..u...un aah - se desmayo

- ¡Ahora Pataki! - mofo Gerald

Se apagó la Luz y no se veía nada, Rhonda despertaba, enfrente de ella estaba Sid y detrás de él estaba un gran hombre con cara pálida y sangre por los ojos, Rhonda al verlo dio un grito al cielo, tartamudeo y se desmayó.

Sid miro lentamente hacia atrás y al ver ese hombre feo tras el dio un grito y por si fuera poco se desmayó. Se encendió la Luz esta vez todos estaban con las personas desmayadas, paso un rato de 5 minutos y Helga despertó, despues Sid y al último Rhonda.

- Ya estoy en el cielo - exclamo Rhonda.

- Si, en el cielo estas en un gimnasio con las puertas cerradas lleno de niños zopencos - dijo molesta Helga, cruzándose de brazos

- Ya entendí Helga ¿qué ha pasado? - pregunto Rhonda

- Hasta el momento nada, la luz no se ha ido desde que ustedes se desmayaron - contesto Phoebe - y la puerta sigue sin abrir

-...y ¿cuánto tiempo fue eso? - pregunto Sid

- Solo 5 minutos - contesto Arnold

- Esto me dio sed - dijo Stinky - iré por un vaso de ponche - camino hacia la mesa, los demás solo observaban y de pronto se apagó la luz, se escuchó un grito y un vaso caer. Se encendió la luz y Stinky ya no estaba en su lugar solo estaba el vaso que se habia servido de ponche.

- Esto me está dando cada vez más miedo - dijo Gerald

- A mi igual - dijo Phoebe - aunque a mí tambien ya me dio sed

- No vayas - dijo rápidamente Gerald

- Si no vayas - dijo Sid

- Porque no vas tu Sid - mofo Helga

- Eh...no - dio un paso hacia atrás

- Vamos queremos ver que seas un niño valiente - soltó Helga

- Bien, está bien - camino hacia la mesa y se apagó la luz él se quedó parado en medio del gimnasio, durante 2 segundos él estuvo ahí. Se encendió la luz y ya no habia nadie. Helga abrió grande los ojos ante tal situación y sintió las miradas acusadoras de los demás.

- ¿Qué? Nunca creí que pasaría eso - mirándolos - bien solo quería que digiera que no y que se sentara como niñita pidiendo ayuda a su mama.

- Dirás lo que hacías ¡tú! Cuando estabas tirada junto a ese conducto de aire - dijo Arnold furioso

- Si vamos con reproches...- se apagó la luz, nadie se movió, nadie dijo nada y de pronto se enciende - eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo cabeza de ba...- Helga fue interrumpida.

- ¿Rhonda? - Phoebe al decir eso Helga volteo a ver a su lado y Rhonda ya no estaba, dio un respingo y se hizo hacia atrás

- Esto ya no me está gustando nada - dijo Helga

- Y tú crees ¿que a nosotros sí? - dijo Arnold desesperado

- Si, tú crees que a nosotros si - repitió Gerald

- Creo que me sentare, estoy empezando a marearme - dijo Phoebe se sentó y hubo un silencio eterno, se apagó la luz, Helga se sentó de nuevo rápidamente y se enciende la luz.

- ¡Desapareció Phoebe! - dijo Gerald alarmado

- ¡¿Qué?! - grito Helga - me voy a volver loca

- Siento que yo me voy a desmayar mi corazón va a mil por hora - poniendo una mano en su pecho - ya no puedo más ¡quiero salir! - grito Gerald mientras corría a la puerta, se apagó la luz y de pronto los pasos de Gerald ya no se escucharon y se encendió la luz.

- ¡¿Gerald ya no está?! - dijo asustado Arnold

- ...y ¿ahora qué hacemos? - pregunto Helga que solo veía la puerta.

- No sé - dijo Arnold

- Pues yo sí sé que hacer - se levantó de su lugar, y se dirigió hacia la puerta del gimnasio, Arnold iba tras de ella, se apagó la luz, Arnold no lograba ver nada, solo miro por la ventana a un niño de lentes y frenos que le sonreía y saludaba, lo dejo atónito y se encendió la luz, Helga ya no estaba.

- ¿Helga? - miro a su alrededor y no habia nadie. Devastado grito sollozando una y mil veces ¡NO! solo en la oscuridad y llorando por sus amigos que han desaparecido, no es nada grato saber que tus mejores amigos de la primaria hayan desaparecido, permaneció hincado por varios minutos. Hasta que empezó a escucharse una risa malévola, que provenía de la bodega del gimnasio. Arnold volteo y la puerta de la bodega se abría lentamente, Arnold estaba sudado y su corazón latía a100000 por hora, la puerta se abría cada vez más y solo lo que vio fue una niña rubia vestida de vampiro. Helga tenía que ser.

- Eres un blanco fácil Arnoldo - dijo Helga burlándose

- ¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Cómo? - pregunto confundido

- Si todo lo de las desapariciones, la luz y los fantasmas horrorosos los hizo yo - lo miro y el la miro - ¡fui yo! - expreso orgullosa

- ...y ¿los demás? - pregunto confundido acercándose

- ¿Quiénes? - pregunto. Arnold la miraba con furia y ella sintió que la miraba de Arnold la quemaba ¿por qué será? Era obvio le hizo una broma que casi lo mata - bien están aquí - señalando dentro de la bodega, Arnold se acerca y los ve atados y amordazados. Una vez más sintió que Arnold la miraba pero ahora más enojado que nunca - tranquilo están así por que iban a decirte que esto era una broma y yo no quería eso.

- Acaso estás loca Helga - poniéndose las manos en la cabeza

- Um un poco - alzando los brazos

- Los desatare - acercándose a sus compañeros

- Si, te ayudare - desatándolos

- ¡Enserio te pasas Helga! - grito Sid mientras era desatado por Arnold.

- Pero no me dejaran mentir - pauso un momento mientras desataba a Lila y continuo - fue una buena broma

- Mientras no seas la víctima - comento Gerald quien ya se encontraban de pie.

- No creo que solamente tú hayas logrado todo esto - dijo Stinky que igual ya se encontraba desatado

- Pues tienes razón - dijo mientras desataba a Phoebe de la manos - tuve ayuda

- ¿De quién? - pregunto Rhonda - debería ser un loco total como tú, y me comparas una crema para manos que la cuerda que me ataste me las maltrato

- No es para tanto Rhonda - mofo Helga

- Si, si lo es - dijo Rhonda enojada

- Ya dinos quien fue el que te ayudo - insistió Sid

- Fui yo - se escuchó detrás de Helga y todos voltearon, vieron a Curly disfrazado de diablito

- Tenía que ser - dijo Rhonda

- Yo me voy esto me está poniendo mal - dijo Lila

- Te acompaño - dijo rápidamente Arnold

- Si acompaña a la señorita Sensible - dijo Helga enojada y cruzando de brazos

- Phoebe vamos te llevo a casa - dijo Gerald agarrando su mano

- Si - miro a Helga por un momento y luego comenzó a caminar.

- Yo me voy, ya no me quiero juntar con engendros - mirando a Curly

- Si adiós princesita - dijo Helga.

- Nosotros vamos contigo Rhonda - dijo Sid y siguieron a Rhonda

Helga y Curly solo veían como todos se iban enojados. Lo bueno para ella es que nadie le pidió alguna explicación.

- Curly juntemos todo ya paso la diversión - dijo Helga mientras se adentraba más a la bodega.

- Si Helga solo iré por los proyectores - saliendo de la bodega.

Helga se quedó sola junto las cuerdas, con las que habia atado a sus amigos, las miro por un segundo y con una sonrisa las guarda, escucho un ruido que provenía detrás de ella.

- Curly si quieres espantarme no lo lograras - dijo Helga guardando sus cosas, no hubo contestación y siguió con lo que hacía. Otra vez escucho el ruido, sin hacerle caso cerro su mochila y se la coloco, tocaron la puerta - Vámonos - volteo y no habia nadie, perpleja camino hacia la puerta - si me quieren asustar tontos no va a hacer fácil - grito Helga

- Helga - pronunciaron su nombre detrás de ella, volteo sin ningún temor y vio salir un espectro blanco del suelo sin ninguna forma, Helga dudaba así que de acerco pero mientras se acercaba miraba la cara y solo se veía el sin fondo de los ojos, la boca chueca y sangre alrededor de estos, sin inmutarse paso una mano por el cuerpo sin forma blanco y lo atravesó. Abrió los ojos como platos y grito tan fuerte que lleno el gimnasio, sin pensarlo salió corriendo. Salió del gimnasio y corrió todo lo que pudo.

Helga no podía pensar en que fuera una broma, ella sabía que fantasmas habia colocado en los hologramas y definitivamente ese no era uno.

10 minutos despues...

- Helga aquí están los hologramas - entrando a la bodega, no escucho que le contestaran, así que no le dio mucha importancia. En el fondo de la bodega vio a Helga sentada en un balón de básquet.

Lo que él no sabe es que Helga se habia marchado.

- ¿Helga estas bien? - preguntó acercándose - ¿Helga? - tocando su hombro.

"Helga" o más bien el fantasma volteo para verlo. El fantasma al parecer tomo la figura de Helga, nadie sabe el porqué.

Curly al ver la cara de "Helga" grito mucho y el espectro blanco lo agarro llevándoselo de entre las paredes.

Fin

**Bien aquí esta se los dejare a su criterio sé que escribo mal pero hago el intento **

**Espero lo disfruten y le entiendan**


End file.
